A Day in the Life of the Queen's
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Oliver has to deal with being a dad.  fluff oneshot - Chlollie


A Day in the Life of the Queen's

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Kids: Connor Queen – 22, Olivia Queen – 16, and Carson Queen – 15

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

AN: You can read all my other Queen family fics before this one if you'd like. You don't need too but it's just the use of the same characters. I don't have a beta so the mistakes are all my own.

…

"DAD! Could you have been more embarrassing?" 16-year-old Olivia Queen yelled.

"I didn't think I was embarrassing at all," Oliver smirked, looking up from his paperwork spread across the kitchen table.

"You just showed Adam you're gun!"

"It was cool guy stuff."

"No, you were trying to scare him. Well guess what? YOU DID! I don't think he's going to be calling me anytime soon."

"Who cares, the kid was a wimp anyway."

"Dad! He's the most popular guy in school!"

"I don't see why."

"MOM! Why aren't you helping me with this?" Olivia said, glaring at her mother who was baking cookies.

"Because, baby. You're father won't listen to anything I say on the matter."

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side."

"Hey!" Oliver yelled.

"But then you should help me!"

Chloe held up her hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, honey."

Olivia whined before stomping off to her room, mumbling things under her breath.

Chloe washed her hands and came over to stand behind Oliver who was working on some figures. She placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. He looked up at her through his black framed glasses with a crooked grin.

"Did you have to do that?"

"It was funny."

"You embarrassed her and scared a young boy. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a call from his mother."

"He's 16, he'll never tell on me. He'd look to un-cool to Olivia."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You have to apologize."

"I thought you told Olivia you couldn't help her."

"I thought I'd try anyway."

"He's not good enough for her. Not to mention she's only 16."

"By the time I was 16, I was fighting metahumans, meteor freaks and pining over Clark Kent."

Oliver growled at the last part, pulling Chloe so she was seated in his lap, "I don't like when you rehash your past."

Chloe laughed, "Still jealous of something that happened over twenty years ago?"

"Yes."

"We have three children and have been married for 22 years and dating longer than that. I think its time for you to put that jealousy to rest."

"Speaking of our three Children, where's Carson?"

"Out with Aurora."

"Good for him," Oliver smirked

Chloe smacked Oliver upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Um…excuse you Mr. Double Standard."

"What?"

"Excuse you? What?"

Chloe stood up off of his lap, hands on her hips giving him the good ole' Sullivan/Lane glare.

"Don't give me that look," Oliver said, standing up so he was towering over her, but Chloe didn't budge.

Taking her index finger she started poking Oliver hard in the chest moving him backward toward the refrigerator.

"How dare you think it's okay for our 15-year-old son to go out on dates with girls and flirt to his hearts content but when our 16-year-old daughter, who's very mature for her age I might add, brings a boy she really likes over because you insist on meeting him and you scare him to death and embarrass her. That's not right, Oliver and you know it."

By the time Chloe was finished with her tirade, Oliver was backed into the refrigerator with Chloe pressed into him, her finger imbedded in his chest her face flushed with anger.

Oliver smirked, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her even closer.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're angry at me?"

"Oliver Jonas Queen!" Chloe scolded trying to pull away from him, however his grip was too strong.

"Come on, Sidekick! You know why I'm being like this."

"Why? Because she's a girl?"

"Well…YES!"

"Ollie! You swore to me you weren't going to be like this when we had a girl."

"I can't help it, he's going to hurt her," Oliver said frowning sadly.

Chloe sighed, grabbing Oliver's face between her small hands, "Ollie, she probably will get hurt, but it's our job as parents to let her and then we'll be there to pickup the pieces. Relationships, boys, being a teenage girl, they're not easy. At least she isn't dating anyone from Smallville," Chloe smiled.

Oliver nodded his head in agreement, "Did you run a background check on this kid and his family?"

"Um hello, have you met me?" Chloe laughed.

"Clean?"

"His parents are doctors, and the kid gets straight A's. He's never even stolen a jelly bean from the candy container at the grocery store. He's also the student council president."

"I knew there was a reason why I married you."

"I thought it was for the great sex?" Chloe smiled, bringing her lips a whisper away from his.

"Hmmm, one of the reasons," he smirked before bringing their lips together in a kiss.

"SICK!" The voice of 21-year-old Connor Queen carried throughout the house.

Oliver and Chloe pulled apart, turning to their eldest son.

"Do you guys like ever stop doing that? Seriously…I'm been scarred for life so many times, I need therapy." Both Oliver and Chloe laughed.

"Hey babycakes," Chloe said coming to her son and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom. Although that wasn't the sight I was planning to come home to," Connor said shuddering.

Oliver came over to his Son, giving him a hug. At 21 Connor looked like the carbon copy of Oliver at his age. The only difference was his hair was a touch darker and his eyes were green instead of brown.

"Hey Son, how's life as a college graduate going?"

"Fantastic…I love unemployment."

"I told you, there's always a place for you at Queen Industries."

"Dad, I'm a Vet."

"Which I still don't understand."

"Oliver!" Chloe scolded.

"Backing off," Oliver said, pouring himself a new cup of coffee.

"You'll find something soon, honey," Chloe said.

"I hope so."

"Are you going to stay for the weekend?"

"Yeah, Katie is visiting her parents for the weekend then we're going to drive back to San Francisco on Sunday."

"How's Katie?"

"Good, she wanted to come home to see you guys but her parents are holding her hostage."

"Lord knows you two have been spending enough time together."

"Oliver!" Chloe said again.

"Dad, what is your problem?" Connor groaned, "I've been dating Katie for six years. I thought you liked her."

"I do."

"I'm not moving to Star City and working at Queen Industries," Connor said again, this time a little angry.

"Boys…I think that's enough for now. Oliver go upstairs and apologize to Olivia will you?"

"Chlo…"

"Oliver…go talk to Olivia."

Like a scolded puppy, Oliver put down his coffee and headed up the stairs towards Olivia's room while Chloe sat down at the table with Connor, bringing him some homemade cookies.

"What did he do to Olivia?"

"Scared her potential boyfriend by showing him his gun."

Connor snorted, "That's kind of funny."

"Not to your sister."

Connor took a bite of a cookie, "Why doesn't dad back off about the whole Queen Industries thing?"

Chloe sighed, "Because he wants what's best for you. He's just trying to be a good dad."

"He knows I hate business crap. I don't get why he can't just be happy for me."

"He is Connor. He just doesn't understand. Think of it from your father's point of view. He lost his dad at a very young age, but he looked up to him like he was a god. All he ever wanted to do was make his father proud, he'd do anything to be like him. The moment he was old enough to run Queen Industries he jumped at the chance. He just doesn't understand why you wouldn't want the same thing. You're his eldest Son, your smart, witty, kind and caring. You're father just wants to see you be the best you can be."

"But I'm not him."

"I know honey and deep down he knows he's wrong to keep bringing it up. He's proud of you, Connor and he wants you to be happy. I think not seeing you everyday is putting a damper on his mood too. He misses you."

"I went to college for 4 years mom. I wasn't home everyday."

"Still, you were only a few minutes away. Connor, you have to realize you were our first child. We had you for five years before we had Olivia. At six years old all you used to talk about was being the Green Arrow and being like you're dad then suddenly you grew up and wanted to be a Veterinarian. It threw him for a loop is all. Talk to him, give him time to adjust, he's just pouting."

"I wish he wouldn't do that."

"You're just like him. You do the same thing."

"I do not."

"Whatever you say, Connor."

"Big C!" The youngest Queen, Carson exclaimed running into the room.

"Little C! It's good to see you bro," he said giving him a fist pound.

"Hey Mom," he said grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. 

"Wash your hands, Carson."

"Sorry," he said before running to the sink.

"How's the girlfriend?" Conner asked taking another bite of a cookie.

"I don't have a girlfriend…I have several."

"Ha-ha," Conner laughed loudly.

"Carson!" Chloe scolded, "You better not be serious."

"I'm only 15 mom, I can't be tied down."

Chloe laughed, "Is that so?"

"He's right mom," Connor smirked.

"Did you're father tell you that?"

"Did I tell him what?" Oliver said coming into the room and grabbing a cookie taking a bite and moaning.

"These are great, Sidekick."

"Thanks, Arrow."

"Stop flirting," Carson and Connor said at the same time.

"We're not flirting," Oliver and Chloe said at the same time.

"You're always flirting," Olivia said coming down the stairs to her father's side. He wrapped his arm around her small frame, obviously they had come to a truce after their talk. Chloe smiled at them.

"Hey C!" Olivia smirked at her brother.

"Hey sis, surviving all the flirting?"

"We do not flirt all the time," Chloe said.

"You so do," Carson said again.

"They we're sucking face when I came home."

"Oh god, not again!" Olivia cried covering her face.

"Olivia found them making out on the couch last week," Carson gagged.

"You were all supposed to be gone!" Oliver cried.

"I couldn't help it my concert was canceled….not to mention, EW!"

"Ok, Queen Clan…enough talk about this, we're giving you're mother the night off and we're going out to dinner."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ollie?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, the last time we went out Carson started a napkin on fire and got us kicked out," Connor laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, Olivia told me to do it."

"I did not."

"Did so."

"No you practically dared yourself to do it."

"Well Connor spilled the water on the waitress on purpose so he could see through her shirt!"

Oliver laughed, choking on his cookie, while Chloe's mouth fell open.

"I did no such thing," Connor said turning red.

"Connor Jonathon Queen, you did not!" Chloe scolded.

"He totally did!" Carson said.

"Okay! I think everyone's made their point. Not to mention that little incident was splashed all over the tabloids," Oliver laughed.

"Queen's make Royal Mess of 5 Star Restaurant," Chloe laughed, "I personally liked the headline."

"That's because you like trouble, Sidekick."

"You know it," she winked.

"EWWW!" All three kids yelled.

"What?" Oliver and Chloe asked.

"You're flirting again! And it was sexual!" Connor shuddered.

Chloe stood up, walking over to Oliver before she planted a kiss square on his lips.

"Oh god my eyes!" Carson yelled.

"Not again!' Olivia said covering her eyes.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now," Connor said.

Oliver smirked against Chloe's lips, "You're so bad."

"Oh my god, I can't take it anymore!" Olivia cried running out of the room.

"I'm coming with you!" Carson yelled.

"Right behind you." Connor said getting up as well.

Oliver brushed Chloe's hair behind her ear.

"We sure know how to clear a room, Tower."

"We don't flirt that much do we?"

"They should be thankful we're kissing instead of fighting."

"Hmmm," Chloe said kissing him again, letting him kiss her deeper, their tongues tangling.

"We're taking a vacation, very, _kiss_, very, _kiss_, soon," Oliver smiled giving her ass a squeeze.

"Sounds good Romeo, I'm thinking somewhere in the mountains, you….me…hot tub…"

"Hmmm, let's take the jet now."

"And leave the kids to starve to death?"

"They're old enough to fend for themselves."

"You're too cute," Chloe said kissing his cheek and unraveling herself from his embrace, as she began to pack the rest of the cookies away.

Oliver groaned at the loss, "I wasn't kidding."

"I know you weren't…You need to talk to Connor."

"I knew you were going to tell me that."

"Well, you were mean earlier. You know he doesn't want to take over QI and you know he doesn't want to parade around in Green Leather like you do, so stop pressuring him. We told him since he was little he could be whatever he wanted to be and if that's being a veterinarian and living with Katie in San Francisco, we have to let him, Ollie. It's not our life."

Oliver came and wrapped his arms around Chloe, burying his face in her hair.

"I know…"

Chloe turned around in his arms, "He loves you, he just doesn't want to be you."

"I know."

"I know you miss him, Ollie. I miss him too, but he's an adult now."

"Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm Chloe and I'm their mom."

"Mother knows best."

"Damn Straight."

"IS IT SAFE DOWN THERE?" Olivia yelled from a top the stairs.

"WE'RE STARVING!" Carson yelled.

"HE'S NOT LYING! HE JUST ATE A YEAR OLD GRANOLA BAR HE FOUND UNDER HIS BED!" Connor yelled down.

"Sick Carson!" Olivia told him.

"I was hungry," he complained.

"See look what I told you, they'd starve without us," Chloe laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "Queen Family report downstairs immediately!" Oliver yelled.

Immediately all three blond heads came running down the stairs and stood at the bottom. They all stood according to height Connor at 6'3'', Carson at 5'10'' and growing and Olivia at 5'7''. They all had their parent's blond hair, Oliver's chin and Chloe's green eyes, except for Olivia who had Oliver's brown.

"Time to go out to dinner, we're going to behave. No napkins are going to be set on fire, no water is going to be spilled on waitresses, no food will be thrown, no food will be played with and all voices will be kept to inside levels."

"Yes sir!" They all joked, saluted their father.

"All right troops, lets go get us some grub."

They all grabbed their coats and piled into their SUV before pulling out of the driveway.

"Can we get Italian?" Carson asked.

"I want Thai food," Olivia said.

"I hate Thai food," Carson wined.

"I want a cheeseburger," Connor said.

"You always want cheeseburgers," Olivia told him.

"Well nobody's getting any of those things because I want Chinese food," Oliver said rubbing his stomach.

"DADDDDD!" All three of them whined.

"EVERYONE QUITE!" Chloe said laughing, "We're going to the cheesecake factory because they have all of those things and we'll all be happy."

Everyone mumbled that they were okay with their mom's choice.

"I do have a craving for cherry cheesecake," Oliver said wiggling his eyebrows at Chloe.

"GROSS DAD!" Carson cried.

"Oh my god, did you just say that out loud?" Connor asked.

"Oh god, oh god, I think I'm going to vomit," Olivia cried dramatically.

"Oliver, really?" Chloe laughed.

"What I want cherry cheesecake," Oliver said innocently.

"If you mention anything remotely related to sex with mom again I'm going to start singing _this is the song that never ends_ and I won't stop!" Carson said.

"You better not little C or I'll drop you off on the side of the road," Oliver told him.

"You just said sex and mom in the same sentence dude, please…never again!" Connor said.

"Let's change the subject, shall we."

"Can I patrol with you tonight dad?" Connor asked.

Everyone in the car got quite. Everyone in the Queen family knew that Connor Queen did not go on patrol with their father.

"Ummm Sure, Big C, you can come."

"Can I come?" Carson asked.

"You know the rules, little C."

"I know, I know, not until I'm 18. Can I come to Watchtower then?"

"Sure honey," Chloe said, "but you can't eat Bart's Twinkies this time."

"I know, he already told me."

"If everyone's leaving then I'm going on a story lead with Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois," Olivia said.

"Olivia, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Uncle Clark's an alien with superpowers and I know how to break a man's bones in more places than a 16-year-old ever should. Not to mention Aunt Lois has a General for a father. I think I'll be fine, Dad."

"Let her go, Ollie."

"Fine."

"And you're not allowed to follow us either, Dad."

"Fine," he grumbled again.

"Sweet!"

…

Later that night Oliver and Connor stood like clones on top of a Star City rooftop, both identical in height and outfit.

"It's like looking at myself in the mirror," Oliver said, "Really weird."

"Tell me about it," Connor laughed.

They both looked out over the landscape of Star City, before Oliver finally spoke.

"So why did you want to come out on Patrol tonight? I thought you hated all this stuff."

"I do."

"Then, why?"

"Because it's easier to talk to you here, dad. You're at home as the Green Arrow and with mom of course."

"And with you guys," Oliver added.

"I know, Dad. I'm saying this all wrong. It's just you're more focused when you're the Green Arrow. I get why you like doing this. Helping people, saving lives, lord knows Star City needs a hero like you. You're strong and smart and you do more than most people do in a day, if I hadn't seen you sleep I would think you don't."

"What are you trying to say, Connor?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I know I used to want to do this. That growing up I would have killed to be like the Green Arrow and to be like you. But I love what I do dad, in a way I save people to, I save peoples animals dad, I get to see the joy on their faces when I save a animals life. It may sound strange, but I love it. And Katie and I…I love her dad. I love her like you love mom, and I'm selfish, I don't want to leave her, I don't want to endanger her life. I've seen you and mom in the hospital more times than normal. I've seen what happens to you when something goes wrong with a mission and mom goes missing or ends up in the hospital. I can't…Dad, I just can't do it. I can't do that to Katie or to myself."

"Connor..."

"No Dad! I know what you're thinking, you're thinking I didn't like my life or that I don't agree with how you and mom do this job and raise a family but that's not true at all. I appreciate life more because of what you guys do and maybe if I didn't have Katie I'd think differently but I just, I can't do this dad. Its fun sometimes, I mean I do love shooting people with taser arrows and all that, but this isn't something I could do on a nightly basis. I don't know how you and mom raised three kids, run a billion dollar company and run the JLA…It still amazes me everyday."

"Does Katie know about us?"

"No, and I don't want her too."

"You should tell her, trust me when I say a relationship doesn't work with secrets."

"I don't want to put her in danger."

"You're putting her in more danger by not telling her."

Connor was quiet for a moment, "I'll think about it."

Oliver nodded. They were quite for a little while longer before Oliver spoke again.

"I'm proud of you, Connor."

Connor looked at his dad, taking off his sunglasses.

"You are?"

"I know I've had a shitty way of showing it the past few months, but I am. You've worked hard all your life. Even though you've grown up privileged you've always gone to work and school and done your best. You have a good girlfriend and a good head on your shoulders. I know you'll do well for yourself Big C. You're strong headed and stubborn like you're mother, just sharing her genes will get you far in life," he smirked. "I'm sorry I haven't been a more supportive dad to you. It was my mistake and I'm sorry."

"I miss you guys, I hope you know that. But my life's with where Katie is. I mean maybe when she's done with Med School we'll move back here, but until then I just, that's where I'm going to be."

"I get it Connor…you know how I am with your mother."

"Who could miss it?"

"Funny," Oliver smirked.

"Plus if you're worried about someone taking over QI, I think little C's going to do great one day, seeing as Olivia wants to be the next Pulitzer Prize winner."

"I'm not worried. I just…you're my first son Connor, I hope you know you mean a lot to me."

"I know, dad. I love you too."

Oliver came over and hugged his son tightly.

Chloe's voice came in through their earpieces breaking up their father son moment.

"As much as I loved listening to two of my favorite men have a heart to heart, it's almost 4am, time to come home boys."

"Arrow 1 and Arrow 2, copy, we'll meet you at home, Watchtower," Oliver said.

"Sounds, good. Watchtower over and out."

As they walked back to their identical bikes, Connor stopped his father.

"What is it, C?"

"I just…one more thing I have to tell you."

"Okay…what is it?"

"I'm…well I'm going to ask Katie to marry me."

"You're what?"

"I know we're still young, but she's it for me dad. I mean we've been talking about it for a year now and we've been dating since freshman year of high school, I think its time I give her a ring."

Oliver looked stumped for a moment, "Well…I mean I'll give you props Big C…you sure do know what you want."

"Mom said to always listen to my heart and that's what I'm doing."

"Your mom's a smart woman."

"I think so."

"Well then, go for kid."

"There's one more thing."

Oliver nodded for him to continue.

"Well I'm kind of broke and there's this ring I want to get her and well, it's not exactly on my budget and I don't think Katie would like a plastic spider ring for her engagement."

"Just take my credit card. You know I don't care if you use it, especially for that."

"I'll pay you back, Dad. I promise."

"Connor," Oliver said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "We're Queen's, we stick together. My money will and always will be your money."

"Thanks dad."

"Of course, just promise me no kids until you're at least 30. I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"You had me in your 20s."

"Well…accident's happen," Oliver smirked.

"Hey!" Connor laughed.

"Kidding."

"Come on, let's get home, I've got some cherry cheesecake to eat."

"Dad! Please, I did NOT need to hear that."

"Sorry."

…..

The sun was rising early that morning in the Queen Manor, as Oliver slipped into bed next to a sleepy Chloe.

"Good job tonight, Arrow."

"Thanks, Tower."

"I'm not talking about the bad guys, good job with Connor."

Oliver kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm glad we talked."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Very, but I can't believe you didn't tell me about Connor asking Katie to marry him."

"He wanted to tell you himself."

"How long have you known?"

"About two weeks. He called me and told me."

Oliver frowned.

"Hey," Chloe said, kissing the corner of his mouth, "He just wanted to tell you in person. You're very important to him Oliver."

"I know."

"We have great kids."

"We do."

"One future vet, a reporter and a CEO…strange variety."

"We did good, Sidekick."

"Sure did Arrow."

"Now what's this I hear about you wanting some cherry cheesecake?"

"Hmmmm, you're all the cherry I need baby," Oliver growled before tackling Chloe on the bed.

….


End file.
